Reflection
by Midnight Wolfy
Summary: Word Prompt based dabbles focusing on Remy and Rogue. Mostly fluff. ::ROMY::
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Word Prompt based dabbles. Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men.**

* * *

1. Coma- The one thing that Rogue knew about was comas, she had put so many people into them that she couldn't look at a person and not see what they looked like lifeless. It was Gambit that didn't seem to get the severity of comas, the way he kept trying to cause himself to fall into one.

2. Warmth- Rogue would never get used to his warmth. The way it would seep through both their gloves was nothing short of amazing. Sometimes when they were alone she would close her eyes a pretend that their hands were bare. Gambit would never tell her but secretly he would keep the inner lining of his glove charged to make it that much better for her.

3. Shadows- After a horrible nightmare, Rogue was always a little afraid of the shadows around her especially when most of the students were gone for the holidays. Gambit was more apart of the shadows than anyone she had ever met. After Rogue made him promise to keep them in line Gambit surprised her with how serious he took it.

4. Sunset- Sunsets where never a big deal for Rogue they were just something that happened every day. It wasn't until Gambit made her sit and watch one with him did she appreciate the beauty of one. That night was when Gambit stopped calling sunsets beautiful.

5. Driven- Rogue was never more driven then when she was helping someone. It was that same drive that had Gambit worried she would do something stupid, for someone that didn't care either way, and get hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

6. Motorcycle- Remy loved his motorcycle, a custom Harley-Davidson chopper, CFL rigid frame, 2" back bone, 4" down tube stretch, rake 38 degrees, 12"os Springer front end, S&S 96ci Polished Engine, black with red flames to match his eyes, he had paid more then fifty thousand to get it. When he was told that Rogue totaled it, in an accident, he found that it didn't really matter as long as she was okay. He told her a week later after she was released from the Medlab that, although he was glad she was okay, she wasn't aloud to drive his new one until he had a spare on hand. She laughed.

7. Airport- Remy never really cared for airports. They were just a means to an end for him, to get some where to do a job or keep his skills fresh. Rogue never liked airports with their crowds and security always having to pant you down. The first time Remy came home after a mission and Rogue threw herself at him in movie fashion they decided that this airport wasn't so bad.

8. Ancient- When Remy thought of ancient he pictured old paintings and artifacts nestled in museums just ripe for the picking. When Rogue thought of ancient she pictured Rome, Greece, China and sometimes, in true high-schooler fashion, people over forty. Although they both agreed that Logan was ancient.

9. Window- It really struck him when he heard that the eyes where the window to the soul. Remy could only guess what kind of soul he had with eyes like his. Rogue found him later that day yelled at him for being stupid and explained that he had one of a kind eyes for a one of a kind soul.

10. Roses- It was only after Remy had bought fifty dozen roses that he found out that Rogue couldn't stand them. Later as he was trying sneak them out of her room via the window that Rogue entered her room, causing him to fall landing on his back with three vases, smiled at Remy's frazzled expression and told him it was the thought that counted but next time just take them through the hallway like a normal person.

* * *

**A/N: The motorcycle decribed in not mine. **


	3. Chapter 3

11. Innocence- No one ever affiliated Rogue with innocence especially because if Rogue ever heard someone had she would at the very least give them a black eye. Gambit knew about the loss of innocence and hardships of the world; he also knew that Rogue was naïve in more ways then she let one and he'd be damned if he couldn't keep it that way.

12. Imagination- Rogue had a very excellent imagination, she could read a book and picture all the characters and scenes in her head; most of the time she mixes up movies and books. Gambit insisted that his imagination had faded with disuse making more room for tactical thought. Rogue reasoned that telling lies was the same as telling stories and find ways to bypass increasingly difficult security systems was the same as painting a picture so his imagination was put to use more then most people.

13. Options- Being untouchable hadn't left Rogue with many options, from clothes to life choices, it could be said that Rogue's life was almost entirely ruled by her mutation. Gambit worked hard to change that. It started being little things, most of which annoyed her to no end, it continued to bigger things, which still sort of annoyed her, and ended with them together. He gave her the choice to be with him regardless of her mutation and for once she completely disregarded her mutation and accepted.

14. Nurturing- Not many knew that Rogue was nurturing by nature. When she was younger she always brought home strays and hurt animals and cared for them until they were better or she was forced to get rid of them, the one exception was, Jigger, her golden retriever. When Gambit started noticing Rogue disappearing to her room at random parts of the day he decided to follow her. What he came across warmed his heart and almost broke it at the same time. There was Rogue hovering over a cardboard box cooing and whispering sweet things. When Rogue picked it up and cradled it in her arms, Gambit smiled sadly, he knew that Rogue always wanted children but couldn't have them. It was one of the things they never talked about. Rogue turned and Gambit could see tears in her eyes; he went to her but he didn't hug her or show any sort of pity. She loved him all the more for it. He smiled, seeing a baby raccoon wrapped in a blanket, and asked her where she found him. She replied that his momma got hurt real bad during one of their outside training sessions and didn't make it and that the Professor let her take care of him until the zoo took him on Monday. Gambit took her into his arms the baby snuggling into their combined warmth and vowed that one day they would have their own.


End file.
